


One More Dawn

by peacegirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Set the night before the barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacegirl/pseuds/peacegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta wakes up three time during the night, each more painful than the last</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dawn

Musichetta had known this day was coming for months. Yet it was not until she finally allowed herself to think about it, that she crushed under its weight.

She slipped out of bed, untangling herself from the sheets and her boys, doing her best not to wake them. Musichetta knew it was late, but she refused not to think of what was coming in the next few hours.

The girl barely made it to their kitchen, before her legs collapsed underneath her, and as she fell to the ground, tears began to fall.

“Musichetta?” The voice was no more than a whisper, filled with concern. “What are you doing on the floor? You’ll catch a cold.”

She tried to hard to smile, any other time his worries were endearing. Tonight; they only made her heart ache. 

Before she could response, Joly’s arms were around her, as he snuggled his head into her neck. Everyone was making exceptions for tonight, it seemed.

“I didn't mean to wake you.” was all she could mumble through her tears.

Joly did not reply, he kissed her tear stained cheeks, and smiled a sad smile, unable to hide his pain. “We should get back to bed.”

Feeling not unlike a child, Musichetta could not help but whisper “I’m scared.”

She heard Joly sigh, but he only tightened his grip on her. “I know,” he replied, his voice barely audible, “so am I,”

Musichetta wanted to be selfish. To take his fear and run with it. To run with them, far away from this terrible place and their stupid revolution. Only Musichetta believed in their cause just as much as they did, and above all, she knew Joly would agree. He would do anything for her, but no matter how much she loved them, and wanted them to herself, she could not bring herself to abandon their cause.

“Let me fight with you.” was all she could think to say, too stubborn to let her boys leave her behind.

She felt Joly stiffen beside he, “'Chetta…” His voice was steady, and she almost could not bare it. “Who would live in our new world, if not you?” 

Any slight hope Musichetta had for her boys was gone, and all it had taken was one sentence to break her heart more than she though possible. She could tell Joly did not believe they would live, she only wished he could see that it would kill her as well. 

“It wouldn't be living if I didn't have you both.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, curled up together on the unforgiving floor. The fate of the morning lingered between them, and for the first time in a long time, Musichetta was lost for words.

Joly stood, taking her by the hand, and leading her to their bed. Bossuet was still asleep, sprawled across it, making the most of having the bed to himself. 

Musichetta tried to smile, but it did not make it to her eyes - she feared she could never truly smile again. So the woman crawled back into bed before her legs could give in. Joly fell in next to her, whispering words of love into her ear. 

 

 

 

Musichetta awoke to darkness again, with two warm bodies asleep on either side of her. She loved them so completely, that a part of her was still grasping onto the dream that both of them would return to her by nightfall. That her boys would win their war, and change the world, all for her. She never asked for a new world, though - all she had ever wanted was them. 

Refusing to think of the morning, Musichetta pressed kisses into whatever bare skin she could find. 

 

 

 

The next time Musichetta woke was to gun shots.


End file.
